


Hot Summer Night

by alassenya



Series: Pride, Passion and Prejudice [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Calen Glad, Elves, First Time, Lothlórien, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alassenya/pseuds/alassenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas visits Lothlórien and has an intimate encounter with Haldir.   Set around 500 years before LOTR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

Haldir sighed softly and shifted slightly in the bed, vainly trying to find a cool spot in the sheets. He was naked, the better to catch the slightest breeze on his skin, but there was no breeze. The air was still, humid, suffocating, as it had been for days. Finally he gave up: if there was no sleep to be had he might as well do something else.

He rose, grabbing leggings and an old tunic. He descended from the talan and walked silently towards the river. Perhaps in the water he would find some relief from the heat.

Unfortunately, he was not the only one who had had that thought – he heard the happy murmur of voices long before he reached the river. He stopped, annoyed. Then he shrugged and turned upstream. He passed several more groups of elves, all trying to stay cool, though some of them had combined the coolness of water with the heat of passion ... he kept walking.

His thoughts turned again to the events of the afternoon. One of the highlights of the summer festival was the archery tournament, and this year he had expected to win. Instead, he had been beaten, by one point, by a young elf from the Greenwood - Legolas Thranduilion. He grimaced at the memory. He knew that he could not expect to win every year, and he had been prepared to lose to one of his colleagues, experienced guardians of the wood, whose skills helped to keep the forest safe. But to be beaten by a youngster of only 83? – it was almost a humiliation. At least the whelp had had the good sense to be gracious about it, crediting the win to luck rather than skill. But his face, flushed with the natural triumph of youth, had not made the loss any easier for Haldir to bear.

He paused. Was he getting old? He was only 827 years himself – he hadn’t yet reached his first millennium. He could not remember the previous age, the kinslayings, the dreadful wars that had wreaked such havoc on the land. He had not even the excuse of being a parent – he had not married or sired children, nor, given his preference for male lovers, was he ever likely to do so. But he had come to terms with that centuries ago. Why should he suddenly feel so empty?

At last he reached the upper pool, hoping that no one else would have gone so far from the city to bathe. He paused, listening to the sounds of the night, before quickly doffing his clothes. No voices, no sound of elvish laughter or passion, no splashing of long limbs in the water ... he was alone.

He slipped into the water, a sigh of contentment escaping from his lips as he waded out to the middle of the pool and sank down into the water. So cool ... he leaned back, spread his arms and let himself float. His thoughts drifted outwards, his consciousness enveloping the surroundings, absorbing the sounds, the smells, the very thoughts of the forest. Peace, perfect peace ...

Snap!

In the silence, the sound of a twig breaking seemed as loud as a thunderclap. Haldir tensed, but did not move out of the water. He scanned the area with all his senses, trying to identify the anomaly. He heard leaves rustling, snuffling, soft footfalls approaching, and relaxed again – it was only a deer. He watched as the doe came to the edge of the pool and lapped daintily at the water. He smiled, keeping his thoughts tranquil, as the doe raised her head and met his eyes.

“Go in peace, friend,” he whispered. She paused a moment, as if considering his words, then turned and picked her way back through the trees.

Haldir waited till she had gone, then turned over and lazily swam to the other side of the pool. The gentle caress of water on his skin was welcome after the clammy air. He lay back again to look at the stars. They were beautiful, dazzling in the clear night sky. The sight of them filled him with passion and he found himself aroused.

He reached down to his groin, feeling his cock, stroking it to a full erection, letting his other hand drift around his balls, then up to his chest and nipples. He let his imagination run free as he pumped himself more vigorously, feeling the fluid seeping out, using it to lubricate his shaft for greater pleasure. He came quickly, with a small gasp, the fluid spurting out and causing ripples where it landed in the water.

In his passion his hearing had lost some of its sensitivity. As his pulse slowed and his breathing steadied he became aware once more of an alien presence – but not a deer. He twisted in the water and caught sight of a figure half-concealed by a tree. He was acutely embarrassed that someone might have seen him, and became angry as the possibility crossed his mind that he might have been either tracked or followed.

“Who is it?” he demanded. “Show yourself!”

The figure hesitated, then emerged, slowly, half-shamefully, from the shadows. Haldir hissed in disbelief. It was Legolas, his nemesis from the afternoon, here once more to humiliate him.

“What do you want?” His voice was harsh to cover his embarrassment at being caught in such a situation.

The younger elf found it difficult to speak. “I -- I wanted to talk to you.”

“It’s the middle of the night, elfling. Talk to me tomorrow”.

“But we are leaving tomorrow.”

“Then talk to me next year.”

“But ... but ...”

“But what?” Haldir took a step towards the shore, the water level dropping to his hips. He saw Legolas take a convulsive swallow, and paused briefly to consider the possibilities. A gleam entered his eye as he took another step forward, exposing the base of his cock. Legolas’ eyes grew round and Haldir smiled inwardly, his suspicions growing stronger. He focussed on the elf’s leggings and spotted the tell-tale bulge. Oh, this was going to be interesting!

He stepped back, settling into the water. His irritation had vanished in an instant, replaced by the delightful prospect in front of him. He smiled, taking care to make the smile as guileless and innocent as he could. “The night is so warm, elfling, you have no doubt come here to bathe as well. Why don’t you join me? I can assure you that the water is cool and pleasant.”

“But I only wanted to talk ...”

“You are hot and flustered and you can’t put a sentence together. You will be able to think much more clearly when you have cooled off in the water, and then we can talk.”

“The water does look cool.”

“It is.” Haldir turned and made a strategic retreat to the far side of the pool.

On the shore Legolas hesitated once more, then chided himself for his modesty. After all, they were both adults, and he had only himself to blame for his embarrassment at having spied on Haldir. He stripped off his clothing, but could not help half-turning away as he removed the loincloth, revealing a half-erect cock. Then he took a deep breath and waded into the pool. To his relief, Haldir wasn’t even looking in his direction, but was gazing once more at the stars.

Legolas swam out to the middle of the pool. The water enveloped him, soft and soothing, and he felt as if he could breathe properly for the first time in days. He leaned his head back, his hair fanning out on the surface of the water, and realised that Haldir was right – his thoughts did become clearer as his skin shed the unwanted heat.

He turned his head towards Haldir, who was still star-gazing, though he had drifted slightly closer to Legolas. Slowly, Haldir turned towards him. Legolas could not help but be drawn to those eyes, which he had found so hard and cold this afternoon, now dark and welcoming.

“So, young one, what did you want to talk about?” Haldir asked, now only a matter of a few feet away.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry we couldn’t both win today”

“You are sorry that you won?”

“No!” Legolas was too honest to say that. “But I am sorry that only one of us could win. And it could have so easily been you.”

“I know that it could have been me if the wind had shifted left instead of right. Sometimes luck plays a larger part than skill. But I have won on more occasions than I can remember, child. I do not begrudge you your victory.” He lifted a hand and touched Legolas’ cheek lightly. “You have skills as an archer and a tracker. With a few more years’ training we could make you a passable guardian.” He grinned, taking the sting out of the comment.

Legolas smiled back, appreciating the joke. He felt an urge to press his cheek against Haldir’s hand, to turn his head and kiss the fingers that caressed him. Instead he turned away.

“I would like to stay here for a while. The Golden Wood is so beautiful. Not that the Greenwood isn’t, of course,” he added hastily, “but there is something here ...”

“I know what you mean, young one. The Lady of the Wood gives Lothlórien a special aura. Perhaps you should ask you father if you can stay for a year or two.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t,” Legolas dropped his voice, unable to keep his unhappiness from colouring his words. “Father would never allow it. He almost didn’t let me come with him this time.”

“Why ever not?”

Legolas sighed. “It’s complicated, and I don’t understand it fully myself.” He struggled within himself. He wanted to unburden himself to the guardian but he didn’t want to betray his family by revealing their private squabbles. He sighed again, then looked up, startled, as he felt Haldir move behind him. He stiffened as Haldir’s hands came up to his shoulders, prepared to defend himself if attacked, but then relaxed as he felt instead those hands kneading his muscles.

“You are tense. You should always have a care to relax after a tournament or a fight. Muscles need to be rested.” Haldir's tone was as soothing as his hands. He was delighted that the prince had provided such an opportunity for him to take advantage of without appearing too obvious. He continued to massage Legolas’ shoulders and back, taking care to keep his touch relatively impersonal, and his body a few inches away from Legolas’ back. Seduction was a game in which he excelled even more than archery.

After a few minutes, when Haldir could feel that Legolas was relaxed and off his guard, Haldir let his hands fall away. He moved around to face Legolas, saying “Would you do the same for me?”

Legolas, whose body had responded, inevitably, to Haldir’s touch, welcomed the respite. He placed his hands on Haldir’s shoulders, amazed at the tingling sensation as skin touched skin. Not being as experienced as the guardian, he failed to keep his distance and his erection brushed the buttocks in front of him before he took a quick step back. Haldir smiled to himself, but made no sign that he had noticed.

Legolas kneaded Haldir’s muscles firmly, feeling the knots of tension easing under his fingers. He relaxed a little himself as he became accustomed to the silky feel of Haldir’s skin. After a few minutes of massaging the base of the neck, he let his hands roam a little further, to the point of the shoulder, then back again, then following the line of the muscle down the back almost to the waist. He curled his hands into fists and used his knuckles on the upstroke, his thumbs on the downstroke. Haldir’s sigh was almost inaudible.

Emboldened, Legolas drew his hands up to Haldir’s shoulders and this time allowed them to continue forwards to his collarbone and chest. He splayed his fingers over the pectoral muscles, almost to the nipples, then drawing back up to the collarbone. He took hold of Haldir’s hair and lifted it back over his shoulders, revealing the powerful grace of his neck. He ran his fingers lightly through the soft, heavy mass before letting it fall. His fingers were more gentle as they roamed over the delicate skin, the muscles, the cartilage of the throat, the V between the collarbones. His touch became lighter, more intimate, more revealing.

Legolas’ eyes closed as he concentrated on the elf in front of him. He leaned closer to the guardian, inhaling the faint scent of him, mixed with the scent of the water and the forest around them. He could feel the heat of Haldir’s body a mere inch away from his chest. His fingers tingled as they roamed over silken skin.

This time, as his hands slid down the chest, a finger inadvertently brushed one nipple. Haldir’s sudden intake of breath jolted him from his reverie and he pulled his hands away, astonished and embarrassed at how aroused he had become.

Haldir turned in the water. He, too, had been taken by surprise. He had not expected Legolas to show such skill with his hands or himself to respond so strongly. He wanted to take hold of the elf and bury himself to the hilt in one swift motion, but he stopped when he saw the confusion in the youngster’s eyes. With an effort, he made his movements slow, deliberate, unthreatening.

“Do not be afraid, little one. It is a natural response to a pleasant touch.”

“I – I didn’t mean to - ” Legolas was stammering again.

“You may not have meant to, but you did it, all the same.” Haldir closed the distance between them. Legolas looked away. He wanted to run, but he knew it would embarrass him further, especially as he was now fully erect. He stood in the water, shame-faced, wandering what on earth had possessed him to caress Haldir so wantonly?

Haldir stood in front of the young prince. Neither moved. Ripples in the water spread and vanished. Still Legolas could not meet Haldir’s eye.

Very slowly, Haldir lifted his hand and touched Legolas’ cheek. With just a hint of pressure, the face turned towards him. Finally, Legolas met his gaze, but the effort it cost him was betrayed by the way he bit his bottom lip. Without moving his palm, Haldir put his thumb over that lip and teased it away from the teeth. He brushed his thumb lightly back and forth and saw the flesh redden and swell.

Legolas could not believe what he was feeling. He wanted to open his mouth and take the thumb between his teeth, brush his tongue over the ridges of skin, suck it gently and watch Haldir’s response. Could he? Dare he?

Too late, he realised he had missed his chance. Haldir’s hand had moved, sliding around to the back of his neck while the other hand came up to touch his right shoulder. Instead, he found himself being drawn closer to that exquisite face, those hazel eyes, the straight, haughty nose, those luscious lips ...

It may only have been a few seconds, but it seemed an eternity until Haldir’s lips finally touched his own. This time it was Legolas who gasped. Haldir compensated by tilting his head slightly, covering the prince’s mouth with a kiss so gentle it could have been imagined. But it wasn’t.

Legolas had almost fainted with the sensory shock he had felt. He lifted his arms to grasp Haldir’s body for balance. He felt Haldir’s lips move on his, the pressure increasing infinitesimally. When Haldir’s tongue touched his upper lip he felt giddy once more. Slowly, he regained control as those lips continued to brush his own and Haldir’s tongue pushed gently through them. He felt himself opening to Haldir, allowing further exploration as Haldir’s tongue slid over his teeth and into his mouth. He tentatively met the exploring tongue with his own, licking it, swirling around it, sucking it gently.

The pressure from Haldir’s lips was stronger now, and he felt the heat from the other’s body as they embraced. Haldir broke away from the kiss, only to slide his lips down to the sensitive skin of the neck. Legolas tilted his head to allow Haldir more access, and was rewarded with a trail of kisses that felt like fire and ice combined. By the time that Haldir had worked his way up to the point of his ear Legolas could barely stand.

Registering that Legolas was on the point of swooning, Haldir paused, waiting for him to focus his eyes. His own arousal was almost painful, in spite of his earlier release, his need for this elf overwhelming him.

When Legolas was able to support his own weight again, Haldir guided him to the far side of the pool, where there was a bank of moss. He lifted Legolas out of the water and laid him down, spreading his legs and kneeling between them.

Legolas was embarrassed once more to be naked out of the water – his cock was proudly erect and there was a pearl of liquid at its tip. What’s more, he was somewhat apprehensive at the position Haldir had placed him in.

Haldir noticed the change in the young elf’s expression. “Have you ever been taken before?” he whispered.

Legolas shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Haldir placing a finger over his lips.

“Do not worry, little one. I will not force you. And tonight is not the time to take you without preparation. There are other ways to find release.” He bent his head and kissed him, sucking gently on each lip in turn, before caressing that sweet mouth with his tongue. Then he moved down, kissing his way to each nipple in turn, licking them, biting them gently, flicking his tongue over them as they stiffened. Legolas was moaning quietly, his fingers digging into Haldir’s back.

Slowly Haldir moved further down his stomach; nose, lips and chin brushing against skin ever more sensitive. Just as Legolas thought that Haldir would reach that place, above all others, where he wished to be touched, he felt instead that Haldir had drawn back. He opened his eyes to see Haldir looking at him, the expression on his face almost fierce.

“Please,” he whispered. And Haldir smiled, and bent over him once more.

This time Legolas was sure that he would have swooned had he not been flat on his back. As Haldir’s mouth closed over his cock he cried out, his hands flailing against the mossy bank. Haldir engulfed him completely, then slowly withdrew, his tongue sliding up the sensitive underside then flicking over the head. He repeated this action twice more, tasting the musky fluid leaking from the tip. Then he spread Legolas’ legs even further and nuzzled his balls, inhaling the prince’s scent as he took each one into his mouth and rang his tongue around it. He would have liked to have explored further, but the shudders in Legolas’ body told him that he would not last much longer.

He returned to that cock, now deeply engorged, dark red, as hard as rock, and took it once more in his mouth. With one hand he gripped the shaft, with the other he gently stroked the balls beneath. Slowly, rhythmically, he moved up and down the length of the cock, his lips, tongue and teeth all contributing to the sensations that were tipping Legolas over the edge. He accelerated as he felt the initial spasms and sucked hard as Legolas gave an animal cry and came in his throat.

He swallowed the fluid, thankful that Legolas tasted sweet and not bitter, and gave a few more gentle kisses to the subsiding erection. He moved up and watched as Legolas gradually regained his senses. He was flushed, sweaty, sated, and unbelievably beautiful.

It was some moments before Legolas could speak. “I ... I ... that was ... oh ...”

Haldir smiled. “It seems that the benefit of the cool water has evaporated in the heat of your passion, little one.”

Legolas tried again. “Did you ...?” He looked down to see ample evidence that Haldir had not. “Oh ...”

He reached out and touched Haldir’s erection, delighting in the sound of his lover’s sharp intake of breath. After giving him a few languorous strokes he had gained sufficient control over his own body to attempt to sit up. Having achieved that small goal, he then rose to his knees and gently pushed Haldir back onto the moss.

“Now it’s your turn,” he whispered, straddling him.

Haldir reached up and drew Legolas down into a deep kiss, Legolas noting the residual musky taste of his own fluids on Haldir’s lips. This time it was Legolas’ lips that brushed over fevered cheeks, Legolas’ teeth that teased at swollen lips and Legolas’ tongue that explored the dark cavern of Haldir’s mouth. He turned his head and applied small, swift tongue-strokes to Haldir’s neck, travelling slowly up to the ear, sucking gently on the lobe before proceeding to the sensitive tip. Haldir was shuddering and unable to control himself. He grasped Legolas firmly by the arms and pushed him down, gasping as Legolas’ body scraped over his erection.

Legolas laughed and took pity on the guardian. He bent his head to Haldir’s cock, so hard, so red, so eager. Fluid was seeping out of the end, and he tentatively touched his tongue to it, tasting Haldir’s essence ... a dark, musky, sweet-salt taste. He repeated his action, then allowed his tongue to lick over the tip, noting the texture, the heat, the way it moved and twitched. He ran his tongue down the underside of the shaft, slowing as he reached the base, feeling the soft downy hair touch his lips and cheeks.

He spread Haldir’s legs further apart and ran a hand over his balls, squeezing them gently, then roaming over his inner thighs and between his buttocks. He wanted to place soft kisses over every part of Haldir’s body, but ragged groans warned him that there wasn’t much time. Instead, he licked his way back to the tip of the cock and then opened his mouth to take as much of it inside him as he could. One hand continued to fondle Haldir’s balls, the other grasped the base of his cock. Legolas began to suck and stroke the guardian, his tongue adding grace notes to the slow rhythm of pleasure created by his mouth and hands, a rhythm that accelerated in time with their breathing and pulse.

It couldn’t last for long. With a cry and a convulsive movement Haldir came, his semen spurting hot and thick into Legolas’ throat. Legolas almost choked but he retained enough control to continue his actions until Haldir’s orgasm subsided.

As heartbeats and breathing slowed, eyes opened. Legolas moved up to cover Haldir’s body with his own. For long minutes they gazed, silent, into each other’s eyes.

Haldir’s hand came up and slid behind the prince’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss that was as gentle and tender as the first they had shared. This, too, lasted for minutes. Finally they moved, sliding back into the water, and sharing their joy with the stars.

Later, as they walked back to the city, hand in hand, Legolas suddenly laughed. At Haldir’s inquiring look, he said “If this was a contest, we both won!”

"If we both won, it wasn't a contest – at least not between us."

"Then what was it?"

"A beginning."


End file.
